


Always Been (Vague As Shit)

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Mentions of rest of seventeen, Multi, Not fluff or angst, OT3, Stupid ending, Vague Ending, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I regret not being more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Been (Vague As Shit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrise977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrise977/gifts).



> Thanks to allrise977 for scolding me without meaning to (i think) and giving me the motivation for putting these back up.

_If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one._

\--

It's always been Yoon Jeonghan.

He's the one Jisoo loved, the one that Jisoo thought was meant for him.

Yoon Jeonghan, with his long hair and bright laugh. Jeonghan, with his sassy attitude and expressive eyes.

It's always been Jeonghan.

It should've stayed that way, but in came Choi Seungcheol.

Choi Seungcheol, with his dark hair and deep voice. Seungcheol with his soft heart and sweet smile.

Jeonghan noticed the way Seungcheol smiled too. Jisoo knew--he _saw_.

Jisoo was observant; always observant, but he kept quiet about the things he saw.

He noticed the way Jeonghan smiled even wider when Seungcheol joined their conversation (not that Jisoo minded, but he noticed). He felt Jeonghan's body vibrate with happiness when he talked about Seungcheol (and it's not like Jisoo himself didn't squirm in his seat a bit when his friends asked him about Seungcheol).

Jisoo noticed, he always noticed, but he said nothing and let his friends find their happiness.

\--

A while after Jeonghan and Seungcheol confirmed their relationship (after they became Jisoo, Seungcheol-and-Jeonghan. After they stopped being Seungcheol-Jeonghan-and-Jisoo) Jisoo noticed the way Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at him.

Jisoo would be talking with Hansol or Soonyoung then he would feel a prickling on his back from where Seungcheol-and-Jeonghan were drilling holes into his head.

He noticed how the _almost_ glares got stronger when he leaned against Soonyoung, when he draped an arm around Hansol's shoulders.

He didn't know if all the attention was good or bad, and if he liked it or not.

\--

Jisoo developed an itch. An itch that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach. It seemed that the only way to get rid of it would be by tearing a hole into his torso and clawing at his ribs.

He wanted to hang onto Seungcheol's arm, wanted Jeonghan to run his hands through his hair. He wanted to feel Seungcheol's body pressed against his as Jeonghan caressed his face and pecked his lips.

He wanted to feel how Seungcheol felt when Jeonghan kissed him, he wanted to feel how Jeonghan felt when Seungcheol cupped his face and whispered into his ear.

_He wanted to feel how it would be like to be loved by them._

\--

"Hey, Jisoo."

Jisoo beamed, even if his back was to Seungcheol and Jeonghan, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Jeonghan draped himself over Jisoo's back, while Seungcheol sat besides him. Jisoo only laughed and continued to read.

He ignored Seungcheol's warmth and Jeonghan's breath tickling his neck.

"We want to talk to you."

Jisoo froze, his blood running cold. The way Seungcheol said it made it sound like there was something wrong.

"Oh? Is everything alright? Are the kids okay?" Jisoo shut his book and straightened up, accidentally letting Jeonghan drop to the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry Jeonghan--what happened? Is this serious?" Jisoo blabbered and looked at his friends, concerned eyes flitting between the two elder males around him.

"No, no, no. Everything's okay, don't worry. We just..." Seungcheol paused, mouth opening and closing various times as he tried to say what he was thinking.

"You just...?"

"We love you, Jisoo-ah." Jeonghan said for him, voice blunt and honest (and Jisoo wasn't taken off guard by the tone, Jeonghan was a person who got straight to the point. He eventually got used to it).

Jisoo's heart leap before he scolded himself internally. He gave them a weak smile, "I... I like you guys too, I'm glad we're friends."

_But I regret not being more than that._

"No... You don--we like you Jisoo. As in, we like you how we like each other. We like you in a way that's more than friendly." Seungcheol explained, face tinged with pink.

Jeonghan came up behind Jisoo, settling his chin on his shoulder, "We want to wake up with you in the morning, Jisoo. We want to feel your skin under our hands, we want to see you in ways no one else has."

Jisoo flushed brightly at Jeonghan's words, his gaze landing on the floor.

He tried to ignore Seungcheol's warmth, "But only if you want to."

He tried to ignore Jeonghan's breath tickling his neck, "We know you want this, Jisoo-ah. But we won't do anything until you tell us if you do."

Jisoo didn't understand what 'this' was, he didn't know if it was just sex, or something more. He didn't know if it was just them adding some kind of excitement to their relationship, or if it was genuinely something they wanted as much as he did.

"I..." His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, his lips suddenly dry.

He didn't understand what 'this' was, but he was going to take it.

Jisoo licked his lips, looking up at Seungcheol and he felt Jeonghan wrap his arms around his waist.

"I... Want this... I want whatever you guys are offering to me."

Seungcheol grinned, not at all warm and bright like usual. This grin was sharp, filled with something dark and intense.

Jisoo knew exactly what it was.

Jeonghan sighed, smile pressed against Jisoo's neck. His pulse sped up as Jeonghan ran his tongue over it and Jisoo never felt as vulnerable as he did at that moment.

Seungcheol let out a deep breath that Jisoo felt to the depth of his core, his own breath shaking as the eldest kneeled in front of him and slipped his hands up the shirt he was wearing. His nose ran along Jisoo's and Jisoo let his eyes flutter shut.

Seungcheol was cold, Jeonghan was hot and Jisoo felt overwhelmed as Seungcheol pulled his mouth to his own. Jeonghan ran his hands through his hair and sucked on his pulse hard enough to leave marks.

That night, Jisoo was taken apart with soft coos, only to be put back together with scratches running down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning is from Johnny Depp and it doesn't make this thing more meaningful  
> smh @ past me, idk why I put it there.  
> (probably because this was supposed to be super heavy angst) I mean wHAT
> 
> Anyway, huge thanks to allrise977 like what a wonderful and sweet babe like wow.


End file.
